College Daze
by BornThisWay
Summary: I made John a geek with glasses and Melina a sorority princess with a soul. Mindless fluff to tide myself over because John wasn't on Raw this week. Slight innuendo. Please review!


Um, so. I took John & Melina and sent them to college.

I gave John braces and glasses and made him into a geek and Melina into a sorority princess. I know Melina has said previously that she wanted to be a doctor, so they're both pre-med.

Yep, Michelle's last name is meant to be spelt 'McKewl'.

Palace of Wisdom joke that you would understand if you were following me on Twitter ... www dot twitter dot com/bl_nkwhitep_ge.

The next chapter of 'Be My Escape' will be up next week.

I own nothing you recognise. Sad face.

* * *

Fluffing her hair, Melina sashayed past the main table in the health sciences library, hips swinging side to side as she walked. A coy smile spread across her face as she saw a group of freshman watching her from across the room, slack jawed and wide eyed. She waved at them flirtatiously as she slid into her seat, laying her book bag beside a pile of magazines on the table. Wolf whistles erupted throughout the room and the librarian stormed over to them, absolutely furious. "Boys!"

Hidden behind horn rimmed glasses and a set of braces a man with brilliant green eyes and dark brown hair tied back in a pony tail glanced up from his copy of his biology text. Swallowing nervously his eyes fell on the beautiful girl opposite him, drinking in her long legs that she had crossed at the ankles and the soft curls that rested on her shoulders. He watched as her brow furrowed, the young woman concentrating hard as she opened up a text the size of a doorstop. Enthralled, he continued to stare as her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth, her brown eyes racing across the page, highlighting as she went. Even in her yoga pants and a small tank she looked like a goddess – and way beyond his reach.

Hormones raging, a rush of blood surged through him and he groaned softly, body beginning to ache. Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, he adjusted the seat of his pants and lowered his head back to his work. She was sexy …and boy, did she know it. Seconds passed as he tried vehemently to focus, only to end up staring at her again. She was biting her lip now, hair falling in front of her eyes as she hurriedly transcribed her notes.

"What are you doing?" He asked suddenly.

Melina glanced up from her books, a quizzical look in her eyes. "I'm sorry?"

Inwardly cursing, he lowered his paper and took a deep breath. Good _God man, have you ever heard of an internal filter?__Answer her_, he snapped at himself. She probably thinks you're an idiot. "I asked you what you were doing," he mumbled quietly. "Just forget it."

She looked confused. "Um, I'm brushing up on some notes for my anatomy final tomorrow?"

"But you're gorgeous," he blurted out, unable to stop himself. _She_ was a medical student? Not a chance … no girl as lovely as her would be anatomy of all things! Most female medical students had no interest in their personal appearance and it showed. Melina flushed ten shades of red as he desperately tried to rescue the conversation and then retreat. Preferably back to his one bedroom apartment where he could crawl back into his bed and watch hours upon hours of old kung fu movies.

"I mean – what I'm trying to say is …" he fumbled hopelessly, his face now mirroring hers. Melina's eyes widened and she looked a little hurt. "I- I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," he admitted shyly. _Good one jackass, now she thinks you don't__ find her attractive!_ "The words just came out. You are gorgeous though," _Shut up man, shut up! _"Really – you're beautiful."

Her eyes danced as she appraised him. He was cute, she decided. Actually, he was _awfully_ good looking; even if his pocket protector did match his backpack. Melina giggled silently to herself; his glasses were adorable. His sweater almost _screamed_ geek and his loafers looked out of place next to his brand new jeans that looked like they were stiff with starch. He looked almost … painfully shy. She was instantly intrigued. "Thank you," she blushed, a genuine smile spreading across her face. "No one's ever called me gorgeous before."

"You're- you're welcome," he stammered awkwardly as he pushed his glasses back up on to the bridge of his nose. "I just … you don't ordinarily see many beautiful girls studying medicine," he muttered, sliding back in his seat. "I'm sorry I disturbed you."

Nodding slowly she watched carefully as he picked up his papers again and proceeded to hide behind them, all the while muttering to himself. "So stupid. She wouldn't look twice at you anyway! Stupid stupid stupid!"

Giggling softly she returned to her own text, peeking up every so often to steal a glance off the man in front of her. The muttered words finally ceased and she became immersed in her study. The gaggle of freshman left and the sun had set outside before Melina felt a pair of eyes on her. Her companion looked away quickly, embarrassed at being caught staring. Capping her highlighter she marked her place and closed her book, meeting the gaze of the man before her. "I'm Melina."

His jaw dropped for a second before he managed to compose himself._ Was she talking to him?_ Stealing a quick glance behind him he gulped and turned back around to address her. Suddenly he realised he _had_ seen her before. Every Tuesday from 8-11; and every Friday from 1-3. "I'm-I'm John."

"I know," she laughed. He looked at her oddly before she explained. "On your sweater, your name – it's embossed over your heart."

Glancing down John mentally slapped himself. He _had_ to be wearing the sweater Grandma Hennigan had knitted him today of all days. "It was a Christmas gift," he offered weakly, blood rushing to his head and flooding his cheeks with a delicious blush. "It's kinda dorky, I know, but-"

"I think it's sweet." She interrupted. "Did someone make it for you or …?"

"My grandma made it," he mumbled, clearing his throat. "I couldn't find another shirt and-"

"John." Melina's voice left absolutely no room for arguments. "It's cute. I think it's great that you're wearing it." Her tinkling laugh echoed around the room and he looked slightly hurt. "No, see, all my grandmother can do is gamble. She spends her days playing bridge and canasta with the neighbourhood gossips and every year instead of coming to Christmas dinner she catches a bus to Atlantic City with her bingo buddies to play the slots. I wish my grandmother was as talented as yours," she joked. "I'm almost certain her only gift lies in tax evasion. I might have to turn her in one of these days."

John looked horrified. She was going to sell her own grandma up the river? _If this was the way beautiful young women acted maybe it was a good thing they avoided him like the plague. _"You're going to bust your own grandmother?"

"Not exactly," she admitted. "But I get the feeling she might need someone to give her a reality check one of these days following a particularly bad gambling jag and … who better than me?"

"Well when you put it like that I guess it doesn't sound so bad," he said with evident relief. _Maybe there was hope after all. _The tension evaporated from his face automatically at her words. "Your grandmother certainly sounds … adventurous."

"She is," Melina sighed wistfully. Her lips parted, red and glossy. For a hint of a second John became lost in her luscious lips, imagining what they tasted like ... how soft they were … how _she_ tasted … _What did she taste like_, he wondered. _Vanilla?__She's talking you idiot! Listen to her!_ "She's absolutely crazy. But she's the only grandmother I've got so … Anyway," she perked up. "What are you studying for?"

"Me?" Scrambling through his papers he held up a text identical to hers. "Anatomy."

Her eyes lit up. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," _Stunning_, "I guess I am."

"Why didn't you say anything? I could have used a study partner." She exclaimed. Jumping out of seat she slid into the seat next to him. "I'm struggling."

"I could … try and help?" He offered her warily; a little scared by her close proximity. It didn't help that little John was insisting on making his presence felt. _Down boy_. "I've done this class before …No, not like that," he explained hastily at her confusion. "I'm a Teachers Assistant. I was just brushing up on some things before I have to mark the exams. I didn't want to make any stupid mistakes."

"No wonder I've never seen you in class before!" She exclaimed brightly, slapping her knee. The swift motion of her hand swept a wave of blueberry perfume his way, presumably from her shampoo. John stiffened as his a particular piece of his anatomy took on a life of it's own. _Oh no. Please God, anything but this … you're going to scare her away!_ "As a TA you don't have to attend them all do you?"

"Actually …" John cleared his throat. "I um … I sit right behind you. In the main lecture on Tuesday and in Emerson's Friday tutorial … we actually had an assignment together in my final year, in biological science. You were a junior."

Melina had the decency to blush. She looked horrified. "Oh … God, John," she said quietly as she took his hand in hers. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realise …"

"It's okay," he interrupted her. "I never expected someone like you to notice someone like me anyway. Please don't apologise. It's not necessary."

Her eyes bled with sadness, humiliated by her faux pas. "I honestly never …"

The pair fell quiet as a crackly voice over the PA system announced the library was closing in half an hour. The few students around them began to pack up their books, returning those they didn't need.

"… John?" Melina's hand was still clasped around his, her grip tightening. "What did you mean someone like me?"

Sighing heavily he closed his eyes. "A sorority girl, a beautiful girl, someone who is absolutely stunning and obviously smart as well - someone popular who has dozens of boys fawning over her everywhere she goes. Someone who would never-"

There was a screeching noise as Melina stood and dragged her chair closer. She placed her free hand on John's knee and he jumped, eyes flying open.

"I am a sorority girl. I am popular, that I can't deny. But … I pride myself on being intelligent and using my brain," she explained softly. "I guess … I guess I'm not horrible looking."

"Melina," John interjected again unable to stop himself. His voice squeaked on her name and her heart jumped in her chest. John's flustered demeanour was almost endearing and she found herself drawn to his lips, her eyes locked on the soft pink skin that lay there. _I'm totally having a Love Actually moment right now,_ she smiled giddily to herself. _I feel like Sam, that poor little boy whose girlfriend Joanna goes back to America and leaves him behind. Wait, no, I feel like that woman who is totally in love with that gorgeous guy behind the glasses. Sarah never let Carl's awkwardness get in the way of her feelings … wait, what? _"You're gorgeous."

"Thank you," she smiled awkwardly. "But I don't understand how that makes me a particular type of person? I know that a lot of the girls in sororities come across as shallow and self-indulgent but I'd like to think I'm not one of those girls. I'm sorry I didn't notice you and that I didn't acknowledge you. I used to be one of those girls," she said quietly. "But I'd like to think I'm not anymore."

A pang of regret ripped through him as he saw the crestfallen expression on her face. "No," he spluttered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I … I-" His face fell and his expression met hers. "I'm not very good with people. Especially girls … I spend most of my time here, surrounded by books and old Jet Li movies," he mumbled self-consciously. "Of course you're not like them."

Melina studied him carefully. John was telling the truth, she realised. His hand was almost trembling in hers, his shoulders hunched over. _She_ was doing this to him. _She_ was having this effect on him. _He liked her_. Furthermore, _she liked him_. "John. It's okay."

"No, it's not," he shook his head vehemently. "I practically abused you and called you names. A true gentleman would never treat a lady that way."

"Look at me."

"No."

"John, look at me." Reaching forward she gently lifted his chin so their eyes met. He recoiled instantly as her cool hand brushed against his stubble, Little John responding accordingly. Not swayed, Melina lifted her hand to his cheek, feeling him shiver instantaneously. His eyes betrayed him as he glanced down at the tent in his pants and cursed inwardly. "I have had," she began softly, forcing his eyes to meet hers again. "Much worse said about me, than what just happened here. I don't appreciate being identified as one of 'those girls'," she quoted with her fingers. "But I can't blame you for saying what you said. I don't know how much experience you have had with girls, but you have nothing to apologise for. Any other girl probably wouldn't have even taken exception to your words. Don't be embarrassed okay? It's nothing to beat yourself up over."

"Really?" John's voice was muffled by her hand as she brought it away from his face. His eyes looked hopeful, though he frowned at the loss of the feeling of her skin on his.

"Really," She replied softly. A lazy smiled spread across her face and she gripped his hand reassuringly on his lap, her hand accidentally brushing his groin. He jumped in his seat and she blushed brilliantly, mouthing a silent apology. Melina bit her lip nervously as he tried desperately to control his body. _Jesus John, you just met her ten minutes ago and you've already managed to surpass your level of experience with__women. _Pulling her hand back shyly she rested it on his knee. "Calm down."

"This- this is new for me," he stuttered finally. "I don't … I like you," he confessed quietly. "Would you …"

"John, I'm sorry, it's closing time." His head snapped up suddenly as Michelle McKewl, the head librarian appeared at the head of the table. Melina groaned at the interruption, realising how uncomfortable John was when it came to putting himself out there. _There goes any chance of him taking the initiative with me again. Damn it._ "I need to lock up."

"Sorry Ms McKewl. It won't happen again. Sorry." Michelle nodded curtly as she appraised Melina with narrowed eyes. John leapt into action; stacking his things hurriedly in a haphazard pile. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry Ms McKewl," Melina broke in sweetly. "It's my fault, I've been keeping him."

Michelle smiled tersely, her eyes softening as she saw the affectionate expression on the younger woman's face. "Ten more minutes."

John stood and moved to leave, face aflame. "I should go."

"Please don't." she said softly, reaching up and lightly resting her hands on his forearms. "There's no need to be scared of me. I like you too."

"I'm not, uh, I'm not _scared_ of you," he protested sheepishly as his eyes widened at her words. He felt like he was on fire. _She likes me! She really, truly, likes me!_

"You seem to be scared of me... you look like a deer caught in headlights."

John's breathing became more erratic and Melina started to grow concerned. "Just relax. Breathe in and out." She moved her hands from his arms to his chest and slowly ran them up and down his shirt, in a hopefully calming manner. For someone who seemed to spend their life with their head in a book his chest seemed rather … well defined."That's it – in and out." Melina murmured soothingly. "Now... tell me what's wrong,"

"I don't know what to do," he admitted after several deep breaths. His glasses were sliding off and Melina pushed them back up to the bridge of his nose, incredibly turned on.

"About what?" She asked in mild confusion.

About... how to act... around you."

"Oh." An unfortunate bubble of laughter started up her throat, but she valiantly fought it to the death. Melina never understood why she felt like laughing at inappropriate moments. It never ended well."You should act like yourself," she replied adamantly, leaning ever so slightly into him and the heat he was radiating.

"I wish I knew who that was," he muttered weakly. John was inwardly cursing his cowardice. He wanted her. He wished he was strong enough to tell her. "You kind of knock me for six."

"Okay then," Melina sighed cutely. "I'll be me and you just follow my lead."

"Huh?"

She giggled. "Do you trust me?"

His stunned expression answered her question for her. " … In theory?"

"Good. Let's go." Gathering his things she kissed him sweetly on the cheek and piled them in his arms. Stunned, he almost dropped them again before collecting himself and gingerly touching his cheek. Melina stifled a giggle as she swung her hair over her shoulder. Jamming her things into her backpack she slung it over her shoulder and grabbed his hand, pulling him behind her as she dragged him toward the door.

"Thank you Ms McKewl!" She called out as John struggled to keep up with her. "Goodnight!"

"Where are we going?" John wondered anxiously as Melina pulled him across campus. They passed the coffee shop and the quad, various people calling out to her as she bustled through, ignoring them completely. She stopped suddenly and he found himself flush against her, his chest pressed against her back. Doubt crept into his voice as she remained silent, simply enjoying being near him. "Melina?"

Slowly, she turned. Her bag slipped off her shoulder and fell to the ground as she grinned. "You're following my lead," she murmured quietly. He froze as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his chest. "Wrap your arms around my shoulders" she whispered. He did as she asked hesitantly, the fact that they were standing in the front of the student residence halls not escaping his attention. "And close your eyes."

John closed his eyes rather self-consciously. He stiffened as Melina's hands trailed up his back, one becoming entangled in his shoulder length hair, the other gently pulling his glasses off his face. "Relax," she whispered. "It's okay."

He swallowed heavily, heart pounding in his chest. "Melina … I've never done this before."

"Never?"

"No," he muttered in embarrassment. "I've, ah, never been kissed."

Melina paused. "You weren't kidding when you said you didn't't know what to do before were you?"

"No pretty girl really goes for the geek, unless said geek is rolling in the money, like Bill Gates," John said wryly. His eyes fell, hidden beneath long lashes. "For the rest of us, it doesn't happen. That's something that only happens in the movies. Honestly, I have no idea why you're talking to me, let alone wanting me too … you know," he squinted down at her. "This seems like it's too good to be true. There had to be a catch Melina," his voice cracked. "The geek never gets the girl. Duckie loses out to Blaine in the end. Every time."

"One day you're going to meet a girl and she's going to blow through your world like a hurricane. She's going to make you question everything you ever thought about girls," she corrected him softly, seeing his impassioned statement as a dismissal. He was special. He deserved better than her. "You're going to be so drawn to her that you'll realize you just can't go on living without her. And you _will_ let her kiss you. And you'll love her. And you'll do anything you can to make her happy."

"Melina?"

Bewildered, he watched as Melina released him and slowly picked up her bag. Standing on her tip toes she slid his glasses back on. _Perfect. _She smiled at him sadly and turned to go. "I guess I'll see you at the exam tomorrow."

"… What? Melina, wait," he pleaded suddenly. _What did I say?_ "Don't go, I-"

"What John?" She asked a little exasperated. "I have to go, it's late."

"I didn't … I didn't say I didn't want you to kiss me," he stammered. _Oh God, I've hurt her_. "I just … I'd never done it before and-"

"It's okay," she reassured him bitterly. "The geek never gets the girl right?"

"Yeah. I mean no! I just…" John paused, breathing in deeply and letting it out."It's hard for me to believe you really want to hang out with me," he explained, shoving his hands into his pants' pockets and staring at the sidewalk. "Let alone … let me kiss you."

Staring at him curiously she tugged on his hand until he allowed her to slip it into hers. Her frown disappeared and she loosened her shoulders. "Why is that hard?"

He shrugged, embarrassed to bring it up. "I'm not exactly the most interesting guy."

Melina stepped closer to him and ducked her head until it was in his line of sight. "I think you're very interesting and I want to hang out with you," she countered softly. "And I want to kiss you. I want to be your first kiss, if you'll let me. Please believe me."

John gave her a tentative smile. "Okay."

"Good. Now… do you want to come inside?" At his look of horror she quickly backtracked. "We don't have to be anything you don't want too. I just …"

"Um," he scratched at his neck warily. A gentleman always bid his date farewell at the door …. Not that this was a date … _Wait, was this a date? I've never been on a date before, not even a study date … Wow I am such a loser. _"I don't know if …"

"You could help me study," she suggested gently. "It's okay John. I live alone. No one is going to think badly of you for coming in. I'm inviting you. Some coffee, some exam theory and a lot of cramming."

She could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he battled himself internally. He wanted to say yes, she knew that. But being the shy gentleman with the geeky exterior that he was, he couldn't. "I shouldn't …"

"Okay," Melina nodded slightly. "Then-"

"You could come back to mine and I could help you there," John blurted out suddenly, knowing he would feel so much more comfortable in his own surroundings. He wanted to help her. Honestly, he still couldn't believe this was happening. Was he dreaming? "I have flash cards and all of the required texts and I have a couch that folds out so if you need to rest you can take my bed and …"

Raising an eyebrow she surveyed him curiously. "Are you sure?"

"I swear to God I would never, ever, take advantage of you," he rushed. "You would be perfectly safe with me."

Melina's tinkling laugh echoed through the night. "The thought never even crossed my mind John. I know you would never. Can you wait here? I just have to run up and get some things. I'd invite you in but …"

She shrugged by way of apology. If he couldn't enter her apartment to help her study at this stage he couldn't help her pack a bag. "Thank you," he smiled gratefully. "I'll wait here, I promise."

"I'll be right down. Don't go anywhere." Melina assured him. "Just give me five minutes."

Flashing him a parting smile she dashed up the stairs. A pair of young girls passed him giggling as he rubbed his neck awkwardly. Had he seriously just invited her back to his place? This was surreal. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching he pinched his forearm to check he was indeed wake. He was. "Oww!'

"Well hello there," a coy voice purred from the darkness. Flustered, John squinted and backed up against the staircase. A slight girl with bleached blonde hair stepped out of the shadows and moved to stand in front of him. "Nice glasses."

"Um," John turned his head quickly to glance behind him, hoping to God Melina was on her way back. This was beginning to make him nervous. "Thanks?"

"What's your name?" The stranger asked in a silky voice. She slinked forward, her hand brushing against his forearm, making him jump. His head began to pound, his breath stilted. _What the hell is going on? Breathe, John, breathe. Just a girl, she's just a girl.__Think about Melina. Melina, who for whatever reason wants you around. What is with that anyway? What could she possibly see in me? She's so far out of my league I might as well …You're doing it again John, pay attention! _Shaking his head, he forced himself out of his little daydream. The woman leaned into him, making no secret of what she was after."And what on earth are you doing out here all alone at this hour?"

"Kelly." A biting voice cut through the night as a tiny hand grasped John's shoulder. "Back off. Leave him alone."

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "Melina."

"I'm only telling you once Kelly. Go. Leave John and I alone."

"We were just leaving," John said quietly, grasping Melina's hand tightly in his own. "Can I take your bag?" At her nod he picked it up and rested it on his shoulder. "My place?"

"Yes," she smiled at him hopefully. "Please."

Kelly began to splutter. "You're going out with this geek?"

"He's not a geek," Melina spat defensively. "And if I didn't know any better, I would say that you were after him yourself a mere thirty seconds ago."

"Oh no," Kelly sneered. "Not at all; loafers and pocket protectors are all the rage these days, how could I forget? I have taste Melina. I wouldn't touch your sloppy seconds with a ten foot pole." John mumbled something under his breath and Kelly looked at him indignantly. "What was that?"

"I said leave her alone" John stammered, drawing strength from the woman holding his hand. "You have no right to talk to a woman like that."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Good Lord, where did you find this one Mel? Sunday school? If your sorority sisters were to find out about this they would be less than pleased. Walking around with this pathetic social outcast clinging to you; it's not exactly something to be proud of. "

"I don't care," Melina shot back defiantly. "Tell them whatever you want. John is not a pathetic social outcast. He's my … boyfriend. He's a thousand times the person you are and you have no right to saying anything about him. You wouldn't have to worry about my so-called sloppy seconds anyway. John wants even less to do with you than I do. We're going."

Pulling him forward they moved past Melina's sorority sister, Melina purposefully smacking Kelly with her shoulder as she passed. The blonde let out a squeak before storming off in the opposite direction. They walked in silence until they reached his apartment block, John dutifully leading her through his front door. "Boyfriend?"

"I know," she looked ashamed. "It was wrong, I shouldn't have-"

"I kind of liked it," he cut in sheepishly. "More than I should have, probably."

Melina studied his face, becoming frustrated. "You say that like you think I'm going to up and disappear."

"I'm waiting, for that moment of clarity actually."

"How on earth is your self-esteem so low? You're gorgeous. You're a complete gentlemen and you're extremely intelligent," she scolded him. "Stop doubting yourself. It's stupid."

"Look at me," he grimaced. "Braces. Glasses. A sweater my grandmother made for crying out loud. All I need is the acne and a briefcase and you could stick my picture beside the word 'geek' in the dictionary."

"That sweater," Melina glared. "Is awesome. We've already been through that - your grandmother? Legend," she snapped. "The braces? They will come off. And the glasses? Well, I happen to think the glasses are extremely sexy," she admitted bashfully before remembering she was angry at him. John ran his hand through his hair anxiously, tugging the elastic that held it back loose. Melina watched in quiet awe as he shook his head, the wind catching his hair making it flow across his shoulders. Bristling, she gave herself a good shake."Haven't you seen Love Actually?"

John was mystified. " .. Have I seen what?"

"Look, it doesn't matter," she fumed. "Didn't you see what just happened out there? Until I arrived, Kelly was prepared to sink her claws into you. She obviously sees something in you. I can't stand her, but I have to admit she has decent taste upon occasion. She wanted you! That's what Kelly does, she's like a cougar. She sees something she wants and no matter what is in her way she goes after it!"

John cringed. "She … wanted me?"

"Yes!" Melina exploded. "John, you're shy. And that's okay. You class yourself as a nerd. So what? You're a smart guy! And you act like this is a bad thing? It's refreshing! So you prefer to stay home instead of going to parties. Big freakin' deal. Those parties are lame. I'll admit I don't know much about you but I want to learn," she choked out. "But I need you to have a little faith in me. In yourself! I know we only met a few hours ago but you … you had me at hello. I don't think you're a geek, yes you may look a little geeky, but God, your awkwardness is a big part of why I find you so attractive," she explained tiredly. "And yes. I find you attractive. I think you're sexy as hell. I want you."

Melina jammed her fists in her eyes so he wouldn't see her tears. He stood there quietly, unsure of what to do. He had _no_ experience here. Sure, he had a sister, but if she cried … well, his mother dealt with it. "What do I do?" He asked in a whisper. "I … I don't want you to cry. What do I do?"

"Think John," Melina sighed impatiently, valiantly trying to remain calm. She wiped at her eyes and tried to smooth back her hair. "If you were upset, what would you want?"

Without another word he opened his arms and she ran to him without hesitation. Her arms wound high around his shoulders and she buried her face in his neck. Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around her, placing a hand on the small of her back while he rubbed her spine with the other. "Is this okay?" He asked throatily. "I'm not hurting you am I?"

"John," Melina groaned. "Unless I say otherwise, you're doing great."

"Sorry."

He shivered as he felt her lips brush against his throat. "It's okay."

"We should … you need to study," he said nervously. "I don't want you to fail."

Withdrawing regretfully from his arms she rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I guess."

"Can I- can I try something first?"

"Sure," she answered cautiously. "Um …"

"I'll try not to screw up. I promise," he cringed meekly as she smiled brightly, realizing what he intended to do. "Close your eyes."

Ever so slowly he moved his hands to the side of her face. Leaning forward he gently grazed her lips with his before they bumped noses, his glasses hitting her in the face. He immediately pulled back, groaning inwardly. Melina's eyes flew open and she nodded encouragingly before closing her eyes again. "First kisses are supposed to be awkward," she breathed, pulling off his glasses. "Stay with me. Tilt my head to the side this time."

Brushing her hair off her face he cradled her cheek and tilted her head to the side. Right hand shaking slightly he reached down and fumbled for her hand. Instinctively she entwined her fingers with his, caressing his knuckles with her thumb while he brought their lips together again. Her free hand moved into his hair, angling John's head and directing him on where to go and how to move. Daring himself to take the next step, he began to suck lightly on her bottom lip as he moved his hand from the side of her face to the nape of her neck. Melina began to move her mouth against his furiously, trying desperately to go slow for his sakes but at the same time needing to be closer to him. He groaned deep in his throat and Melina almost leapt in her seat, proud of the reaction she was awakening in him. Trailing her tongue across his bottom lip she begged entrance and was surprised to find he opened his mouth to her, all the while tightening his grip on her hand. He was scared shitless, but he was trying, for her. Delicately she swept her way inside his mouth, tentatively touching her tongue with hers. He reciprocated and was delighted to find she did taste like vanilla like he had thought. Breathless, he pulled back. "Wow. Is it always that … Wow."

"You've been missing out," she smiled softly. "Was it what you expected?"

"Take what I expected and multiply it by a hundred," he stammered goofily. Stifling a giggle, she brushed her hair off of her face. John look a little dazed. "Then multiply THAT by five hundred and you might be getting close. Thank you."

"No, thank you," Melina blushed. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you."

"Don't be," he shook his head. Opening his arms again he hugged her close as she leapt on to his lap. "I needed the wake up call."

"Do you think … do you think you'd like to try that again sometime?"

A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. "Do you think you could let me cook you dinner first?"

"You cook?"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Melina."

"I can't wait to learn," she sighed contentedly as he attempted to kiss her forehead, missing the mark entirely and getting a mouthful of hair. John groaned, cursing his own dumb luck "Hey. Stop that."

"I wish I knew what I was doing," he grumbled with embarrassment. "My first kiss at twenty-three. I suck."

"You don't suck," Melina scoffed. "It's just going to take some practice. Study the craft," she teased. "And soon you'll be an expert."

"Just like you and anatomy?"

Picking up his glasses she opened the arms and placed them back on his nose. Pressing her lips to his once again she grinned, dropping chaste kisses all over his face. Curling up against his chest Melina played with her hair as John rested his chin atop her head.

"Just like that."

* * *

If you have been living under a rock for the past decade, please do yourself a favour and go and rent Love Actually on DVD. It's the one romantic comedy I will actually endorse.

Ditto for Pretty in Pink which is one of my favourite movies of all time - that's where the Duckie and Blaine reference comes from.


End file.
